The present invention relates to liquid containers generally having a cylindrical configuration. More specifically the invention taught herein relates to a means for orienting such containers to a desired rotational position, by the dynamic action of the fluid therein, when the container is inadvertently upset from its normal upright position.
Although the invention disclosed and taught herein is particularly suitable for application to drinking cups typically used in the fast food industry, and the preferred embodiment as disclosed, herein below, teaches the invention in the form of such a drinking cup, one skilled in the art can readily apply the herein invention to containers used in other industries such as chemical transporting barrels or drums typically used in the chemical industry and other similar industrial and/or household applications.